


In the elephant statue

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Enjolras and Cosette look like each other, M/M, light angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras doesn’t show up to their weekly meeting in the Musain. Since there was no one to really make fun of, Grantaire takes this as his cue to leave.This happened to be the right choice to make since he accidentally spots Enjolras from far away and decides to find out the reason for his absence.
Relationships: Enjolras & Gavroche Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	In the elephant statue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As the world caves in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084705) by [xiamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiamer/pseuds/xiamer). 



> Message: I swear this fic in the beginning had a very obvious link to yours but then as I went further down the rabbit hole, the link got hella diluted. But I’ll still gift it to you since it all stemmed from your fic.  
> I’m not quite sure what kind of genre you like so… Hopefully you’ll like my writing nevertheless.
> 
> General note: Enjolras is not rich in this fic (unlike in the brick).

Political tension brewed in France, as it had been for many years. It was questionable whether this anger which ran through the Parisians’ veins would accumulate to anything.  
That was what Les Amis were about- for the fury to burst, take control, and spread equality. Unfortunately some who were in the group actively debated against this; believing another failure was in order. Namely, it was Grantaire.  
The leader of Les Amis would be ambitious and passionate and it was up to the aforementioned cynic to poke holes and argue. The two were like two sides of the coin: necessary and bound together yet would never meet eye to eye in anything.

In fact, Grantaire found their ‘little’ arguments fulfilling and would often stumble into the Musain with the pure intent of disagreeing with everything Enjolras would propose. This way, he felt like he belonged. Some would even go as far as labelling the man to be addicted to him.  
This theory was becoming more and more solidified as Grantaire watched Les Amis debate about their upcoming scheme as boredom devoured him. Why was this so? That day, Enjolras was missing. No explanations were given but it was assumed he was ill. Frankly this conclusion angered Grantaire. Surely the patriot would not stop at mere bacteria. The man was almost a Greek god! Determination would have dragged him to the Musain.

Grantaire sighed loudly as he stood up, announcing, “Well, I am certain my presence is not needed here.”  
“But,” Courfeyrac politely pointed at him, “We need you. You give us rationale.”  
Grantaire chuckled with his whole body, “Oh no, I think you misunderstand your capabilities. You don’t need someone to make you think realistically, because you all have brains. It’s only Enjolras who fails to think correctly. It is him I give advice to. It is only Icarus I have to bring down.” He shrugged, “Without him, I am not needed.”  
Taking the silence as his cue, Grantaire gave a quick bow and exited the Musain.

As he did not want to return to his broken home, he wandered around in a nearby park, wanting to see the famous ‘Monsieur LeBlanc’ Marius had so passionately gossiped about. Apparently his daughter was such beauty but Grantaire was fully sure he would not feel any sort of attraction towards her. He never did feel romantically towards a woman before. How could he when he knew of Enjolras?

Generally, he never paid attention to any love stories, but from how Marius described his love for the young woman, Grantaire joined in, under the guise of teasing him. In this manner, he was able to express how much he loved and adored Enjolras in public. Nobody had noticed. But he hoped Enjolras did.

Right there- he could see the woman- Cosette, he remembered her name to be. However there was no white-haired man beside her. In his place was a little boy… Was she a mother?  
As Grantaire approached closer, he recognised the little boy was Gavroche! And beside him was not Cosette, but Enjolras. Honestly, this would have explained why ‘Cosette’ was not in a dress… He blamed alcohol for his slowness.

Curious, Grantaire, followed the two as he watched Enjolras envelope Gavroche’s hand as the child led the way.

Soon, they arrived below the huge elephant statue which was yet to be finished in construction. It was due to the pause in the building process that the statue had a hole, almost like a tunnel, below the elephant, in its stomach area. At first Grantaire was unable to recognise this detail until Gavroche shouted indistinctively about being strong and talented in climbing and hopped from a tall fence into the hole.

Now there was only Enjolras left. Thinking Gavroche had abandoned the man, Grantaire walked into the open, ready to confront him until the blond man also hopped onto the fence and leapt into the hole. Albeit with more struggle than the athletic boy before him.

In genuine, pure surprise, Grantaire froze in place. Should he advance? If he were to leave them alone, the mystery was going to eat him alive... 

So, Grantaire gave out a collapsed exhale as he sweated. It was okay, he could do this, he reassured himself. Envisioning what Enjolras did, Grantaire climbed the fence which was below the elephant’s stomach, and leapt. Unfortunately for him, he was wobbly in his stance and thus did not land properly and started sliding down the edge of the hole until a hand reached out and held his wrist. Due to sheer panic, Grantaire did not see who the man was but grabbed the hand and lifted himself into the tunnel, and successfully entered the hollow statue.

After a couple of seconds, his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and was able to recognise the man who was still holding his hand. “Enjolras.” He breathed. Again, he should have known.  
“Grantaire,” He leaned in, “What are you doing here?”  
There was no explanation, Grantaire found. He couldn’t exactly reveal that he had been following them.

“Who is he?” A young, unfamiliar voice called out from the shadows.  
Like a child, Enjolras plonked himself down to the floor in which a toddler ran to sit on his lap while another boy ran over to hug Gavroche.  
“These are my two brothers: Alex and Jean,” Gavroche explained. “Unlucky for Jean over there, he has the same name as everybody else in France.”

Grantaire slowly descended to the floor, visibly confused. “So… Is this why you were missing, Enjolras?”  
He nodded. “Their parents have abandoned them- someone had to look after them.” He looked down, stroking Jean’s hair, “I couldn’t do nothing… especially when Gavroche revealed he had two little brothers he had to feed.”  
“And raise them into criminals,” Gavroche added.

Alex pointed with his thin finger, “R.” thereby identifying him.  
Grantaire straightened his back, “How do they know my name? Gav, you talk about me to them? ”  
Gavroche plainly shrugged, “Not really. They must've deduced your name from Enjolras.” By hand he led his waddling brother to Grantaire who sat on his lap, hugging him as the best he could with his miniature arms. Alex giggled softly.  
“They don't meet people much.” Gavroche elegantly sat down and sighed like an old man. “I guess they’re just happy they met someone other than just me and Enjolras.”  
“Can’t they go outside?” Grantaire asked.  
This time it was Enjolras who chimed in, “Rarely. I am not available all hours of the day so there is no one to look after these two in the dangerous streets.”  
“That’s why I’m teaching them how to fight.” Gavroche punched the air.

Grantaire chuckled softly. As he was already so attached to Gavroche, he didn’t use a filter when talking to him. So, he blurted out, “I’ll look after them.”  
“Really?” Enjolras asked, “You shouldn’t force yourself. Besides, I thought you preferred to argue in the Musain and drink until all you can register is a blur.”  
Grantaire gasped as he covered Alex’s ears, “Well, even though that is true I believe I am more than capable to look after these two little boys. Look at how adorable they are, Enjolras, do you truly believe I would be neglectful towards them?”  
“No. That was not the point I was trying to make.”  
“Then what was your point?”

Jean chirped in, “Will this mean you’ll be our parents?”  
“What?” Grantaire froze.  
Meanwhile Enjolras covered the bottom half of his face with his hand, hoping his blush wouldn’t be observed. He shook his head, his voice muffled, “No, not like that.”  
Gavroche observed the two. “From what I’m looking at, I would protest otherwise.”  
“Go to your room,” Enjolras ordered.

“I swear this place is a nightmare,” Gavroche huffed as he stood up.  
As he sluggishly walked away Enjolras watched him.

“Like parents… with Enjolras...” Grantaire whispered under his breath, unable to contain his elation.

When Enjolras returned his attention to Grantaire, he asked, “Did you say something?”  
“No, no.” Grantaire shook his head.  
“He said he wanted to be a parent with you.” Alex said out loud.

Immediately his heart raced faster than ever before as his skin practically turned red from embarrassment and fear of rejection. Much to his surprise, Enjolras simply smiled in response, his thoughts completely captivated by the man in front of him. For once France seemed peaceful. Just for a brief moment. And within that brief moment, Grantaire smiled back at him with no worries burdening his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> (First draft of the story in the comment)


End file.
